November Rain FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Ash has loved Misty all his life. Well since he met her anyway. One day, he asks her to marry him and she accepts. But something happens at the wedding reception that no one planned at all... Based off a Guns 'n Roses song.


November Rain  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 0  
  
AAMRN  
  
Wednesday September 17, 2003  
  
Hey peoples!!! This is only my 3rd song fic and my second depressing fic. Don't ask me why I've been doing these lately. I just have. Anyway, the song "November Rain" does not belong to me. It belongs to Guns 'n Roses. Pokemon also doesn't belong to me (although that would be cool if it did^_^) Oh. I'm sort of going off of their video for this. It's just an Ash and Misty version. But nothing about this song belongs to me, k? ^_^  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I can see a love restrained  
  
But darlin' when I hold you  
  
Don't you know I feel the same?  
  
"Misty. I have something I want to say to you," Ash said to Misty around noon that day.  
  
"Okay. What?" She asked.  
  
"Well, uh. It's sort of hard for me to say." Ash replied.  
  
"Just spit it out. I won't laugh." Misty replied. Ash smiled weakly.   
  
"Will you marry me?" Ash asked. He opened a ring case that held a bright, glinting diamond ring. Misty gasped.   
  
"It's beautiful!" Misty said happily.  
  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
  
And we both know hearts can change  
  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
  
In the cold November rain  
  
"So I take it that's a yes?" Ash asked with a grin.  
  
"You bet!!!" Misty said happily. Later that day, they went to the Court House and got a marriage license (stupid how you have to get a license to get married huh?). Then they went back to Misty's house and began flipping through the wedding dress catalogs.  
  
"Found one you like yet?" Ash asked, bored after Misty had been flipping through catalogs for two hours.  
  
"Almost. YES!!! I found the one I want!" Misty yelled. Ash went to take a look, but Misty pulled the magazine away, looking horrified.  
  
"What?" Ash asked.  
  
"You FORGOT that the groom can't see the bride's dress until they're both at the alter!!! Bad luck will happen if you do!" Misty said scolding.  
  
"Opps. Sorry." Ash said.  
  
We've been through this such a long long time  
  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
  
Walking away  
  
It was about two weeks later. Ash had on his tuxedo and was already at the alter. Misty would be coming down any minute. Brock was is Best Man. Duplica was Misty's Flower Girl. (Okay. Ii don't know a lot about weddings. Sue me. ^_^)   
  
"Anytime now." Brock said in a whisper. The organ music started.(Da dada dadaaaaaaaa!!!!) Ash turned around and was utterly speechless by the way Misty looked. Her whole dress was snow-white with pearls around the collar, hem, and sleeves. Misty's hair was down and was beautifully straight. Misty turned heads as she went walking down the aisle and joined Ash's hand at the alter.  
  
If we could take the time  
  
to lay it on the line  
  
I could rest my head  
  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
  
All mine  
  
"Misty. You look so beautiful." Ash said in a whisper.   
  
"Thank you." Misty said.  
  
"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in marriage. Now Ash. Do you take Misty to be your bride, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, young and old, sickness and in health?" The minister asked.  
  
"I do." Ash said. He gave Misty a warm smile.  
  
"Misty. Do you take Ash to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, for rich or poor, young and old, sickness and in health?" The minister said again.  
  
"I do." Misty replied happily.  
  
"Slip your rings on each others fingers. I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said. Everyone clapped as they shared a passionate kiss.   
  
So if you want to love me  
  
then darlin' don't refrain  
  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
  
In the cold November rain  
  
Do you need some time...on your own?  
  
Do you need some time...all alone?  
  
Everybody needs some time...  
  
on their own  
  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone?  
  
It was the reception after the wedding. The cake had five layers and had mini figures of Ash and Misty at the top.  
  
"So Misty. Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Ash asked.  
  
"How about Hawaii?" Misty said. Ash agreed. They continued to chat for about 10 minutes. Everyone was discussing the wedding.  
  
"THINK FAST EVERYONE!!!" Misty shouted. She threw the bouquet into the crowd and a girl about the age of 10 caught it and grinned happily.   
  
I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you?  
  
Sometimes I need some time...on my own  
  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
  
Everybody needs some time...  
  
on their own  
  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone?  
  
"Okay everyone!!! Gather around!!!!!! It's time to cut the cake!!!" Everyone began cheering.  
  
"Hold on Ash! We haven't gave you two lovebirds a rice shower yet." Brock said, grinning. Everyone began throwing rice up above their heads and were cheering loudly.  
  
"Thanks a bunch Brock." Ash said sarcastically. Suddenly, a torrential downpour started.   
  
"EVERYONE INSIDE!!!!" Misty shouted. Misty heard a thud and turned around. Ash had slipped and cracked his head open.  
  
"ASH!!!!! NO!!!!" She screamed, sobbing. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!"  
  
And when your fears subside  
  
And shadows still remain  
  
I know that you can love me  
  
When there's no one left to blame  
  
So never mind the darkness  
  
We still can find a way  
  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
  
Even cold November rain  
  
It was two days after Aash and Misty's wedding and Ash's death. Misty was sobbing in the front row and had her hand gripped on the seat. She was crying all the way through the ceremony. Later, after Ash was buried, she went to his grave and set a dozen roses on his grave.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't have died with you. At least I made what you wanted come true. Someday, we'll meet again." She said to Ash's gravestone. Then, with rain starting again. She sadly walked away.  
  
Don't ya think that you need somebody?  
  
Don't ya think that you need someone?  
  
Everybody needs somebody  
  
You're not the only one  
  
You're not the only one  
  
THE END.  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Another sad story. Don't worry. I probably won't do anymore for awhile. You can also review me now at megadethfan123@hotmail.com 


End file.
